


Midas' Destiny (Remastered, Preview)

by auryyn



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Rewrite, Sad, Skye is a precious bean, Weird, maya and midas deserve the world, midas is a bitch, so is rue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auryyn/pseuds/auryyn
Summary: "A fallen king and a desperate boyone shall live and one be destroyedfor both of them cannot handle the Underworld's wrathgold will stay and blue will fallwhen one of them rises and stands tallfive sacrifices shall be madeto seal the boy's inevitable fateat last a child will standto end the everlasting plot for revengeand a soul returns for the price of anotheras the young one finally faces a woman to call mother."_Rewritten version of "Midas' Destiny". Won't be fully released until further notice.Disclaimer: Although the characters and most of the storyline are inspired by Fortnite skins, you are not required to play the game to read this story.
Relationships: Maya & Midas (Fortnite), Skye & Rox, Sunbird & Drift, Wrath & Autumn Queen
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a preview of my fanfiction "Midas' Destiny", or rather the edited version. The original one can still be found on my Wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/story/219344003-midas%27-destiny-original-version
> 
> I won't be posting the entire story for a long time, because I wanted to at least write half of it, but I do want to release a little preview and I hope you will all enjoy.
> 
> Please make sure to follow me on Instagram for updates @gxlden.ghxst
> 
> \- Auryn

Once upon a time, when kings still reigned over the world and Gods and men walked together side by side, there was one who stood out more than the others, like a gemstone in the middle of a pile of dirt. His name was Crisanto and his kingdom was a peaceful patch of heaven named Mideas. It wasn't big and certainly not powerful, but what made it special was the kindness of the royal family and the low rate of criminality. Barely anyone dared to lay hands on the cursed treasure, a parting gift from an old friend, King Crisanto owned, and those who did try to steal it faced the kindest punishment one could receive. They were to spend the rest of their lives as the king's humble servants, or so the townspeople told each other.

The truth was much more terrifying, but who would want to know it when the lie was so much more satisfying?   
No one knew where Crisanto had come from, only a handful recalled the day, Princess Mallory'd been seen dancing through the village, flowers in her hand, talking about a mysterious gentleman. None of them were aware that Crisanto used to be the man that guided the deceased souls to their judgement.  
As the years passed, his beloved wife grew sicker by the day and so he searched his brother, death himself, to aid him in his long search for a cure, which he eventually found in the hands of Hades, the god of the Underworld. It was him who wielded Crisanto's staff, the one that was able to trap and exterminate corrupted souls, the very sceptre the king had given up in exchange for living beneath humankind.  
Hades refused to return the gilded sceptre, and instead gave Crisanto a power, which according to him could heal any sickness, if the king only laid hands on his sick wife, which he did the second he returned from his long trip. What happened next was something, the god of the Underworld would regret later, because the touch did not heal Queen Mallory, but much rather turn her into a statue made of pure gold, which of course made Crisanto furious, and yet curious.  
Not sensitive enough to grieve the loss of his wife, and much rather growing greedier by the day, he started turning anything in his palace to gold, eventually even his servants and ultimately, he sent out a blast that turned his entire kingdom into a golden ruin. Crisanto was getting mad, he lost himself in his newfound powers, and eventually faced Hades once again to get his revenge; he stole the sceptre and trapped the soul of Hades' wife in a pair of swords, a prison she would never be able to escape again.   
The lord of the Underworld banished his newfound foe and sealed the entrance to his realm, so that only the dead could enter.  
Over the decade, the kind and peaceful king was dying and another man, one that was cruel and hateful, replaced him. Crisanto was losing himself in his powers, he was losing his humanity and turned into a shadow of his former self.  
Eventually, Hades came to end his suffering and when he did, Crisanto did die, but a small fragment in the form of a skeleton survived, one that wandered the fallen kingdom of Mideas for many, many decades. This fragment called itself Oro, and it knew that one day, it would find a descendant who was strong enough to be its vessel.   
The fallen king just needed to wait.


	2. Requiem for a Dream

**"Not all are born in darkness. Sometimes the darkness lurks just behind the corner, waiting for its prey to be incautious, and once it lures its victim into its alluring trap, it is too late. Many fail to escape, but once in a while there is one that can change his destiny. I am not one of those. It began at night, observed me in my sleep and eventually seduced me with the power it brought, the power to bend those I need to listen to me to my will, but the cost is high and the pain sits deep. I do believe, that the day my light was taken away from me, it never truly came back. Deep inside me there might be a tiny flicker of hope, an ember waiting to ignite a fire, but I am in too much pain to acknowledge something so fragile, something that has lost all meaning to a man that has nothing left to lose. My hands were turned into a weapon, and I truly wish to find a way to ridden myself of this burden, this voice in my head, whispering to me daily, trying to remove the last bit of light inside me. The demon of the past has chosen me to destroy everything I used to love before he trapped me in his cage, and now I am nothing but a ghost of my former self, surrounded by golden statues and treasures that have little to no meaning to me, but I suppose that is what I am. A shadow of who I used to be. I have lost my way and I doubt that I will ever find it again, but this tiny flickering light inside myself reminds me of what I fight for. What I live for. What many had to die for. I may not be able to change my destiny, but I can preserve that light and conquer darkness and one day there may be someone or something that can see my former self behind the golden ghost I have become."**


	3. Part 1: Midas' Revenge

  
_『Remember the moment you left me alone and_   
_Broke every promise you ever made_   
_I was an ocean, lost in the open_   
_Nothing could take the pain away_   
_So you can throw me to the wolves_   
_Tomorrow I will come back_   
_Leader of the whole pack_   
_Beat me black and blue_   
_Every wound will shape me_   
_Every scar will build my throne.』_

_\- Throne, Bring Me The Horizon_   
  



	4. i. Bad News

ஓ๑♡๑ _ஓ_  
**Song of the Chapter:**  
_Midas_ by _Skotts_  
ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

He could use a nap as of now. Midas hadn't slept all night and he was tired like never before. Recent events forced him to make an unforeseen change of plans he really couldn't need, but there was nothing much to do.  
From the beginning, it had been clear that hiring someone like this Wade Wilson would end with nothing but trouble, and Midas had been right, because now this Wilson had taken over the Marigold and Meowscles, that cowardly creature had run away instead of defending what Midas had trusted him with.  
If it were for him, he wouldn't hestitate one more minute to take this Deadpool down, but right now he was being held hostage by his very own mother, or rather foster mother, Arachne, who forced him to stay calm by playing chess.  
The both of them hadn't talked in a long time, mainly because Midas refused doing so. She was clearly scared of him and he could barely blame her. After everything that had happened, she had the right to not trust him anymore, though deep down he knew she still loved him.  
Arachne was terrible at chess, so Midas had no problems at beating her for the fifth time in a row, but he decided to have mercy for once.  
"Checkmate", Arachne declared, as she flicked the black king off the chessboard with her fingers. She smiled brightly, though she clearly knew Midas had let her win this round.  
He sighed sarcastically. "Congratulations, you beat me. Can you now trust me with being alone? I have work to do."   
Arachne slightly smiled and started reassembling the figurines on the board. "Of course not, my boy."  
There it was again. She'd called him _her boy_ since their first meeting, back when he was 14 and had just lost his mother. This person right in front of him was a good woman, strong and brave, and Midas had always been in awe of what she'd been through. Even now, he still respected her and he knew that Arachne blamed herself for everything that had happened. Furthermore, he knew that she was scared of him and what he could do, but Midas had to admit that he was equally as afraid of her and her poisonous pet spider, Misty, who was sitting in the corner of the office, peacefully sleeping in all her unnaturally gigantic glory.  
Midas took a sip from his glass, before he reluctantly reassembled his figurines aswell. "As much as I appreciate your company, I have much work to do and would like to take care of the Wade Wilson problem before it gets out of hand."   
He didn't want to admit that Wilson was a problem, he had unleashed by giving him a task that Midas could not fulfill himself. What he feared the most was that this strange merc would find the keycard that gave him access to the vault at the Marigold, and thus access to Jules...  
"My dear, I have strict orders from your little girlfriend to keep you busy with other stuff than work. Besides, I..."  
"She's not my girlfriend." He interrupted her quickly and noticed how he started to blush. True, Maya, his ex-fiancé and at that time love of his life, did mean something to him, or at least she used to, but Midas refused to talk to her in most occasions. That's what he needed to do, and he tried to tell himself that the only reason she worked for him was to prevent her from stopping him, but he wasn't all too sure about it. Lately, he wasn't sure about anything at all.  
Maya wasn't his biggest problem anymore, and it wasn't even Deadpool, and definitely not SHADOW taking over most of the island, it was still himself, and he didn't know how to fix it, because he needed to play along.  
Arachne snapped him out of his thoughts by laughing. "I was just teasing, dear. Now, are you ready to beat me once more with your skilled hand in chess, or do you have any other games we could play?"  
Once again, Midas sighed, before he made his first move. Only now, he realized how quiet the voice in his had been all day. Normally, it talked non-stop, especially lately to pressure him. This voice, in all its annoyance, was the ticket to Midas' freedom, and yet a curse that had brought way too much pain to his life.   
Oro was onto something, and Midas knew, he couldn't stop him from doing it.   
There was no way to find out, and so he moved his pawn forward in hopes to protect the king once more.

"Arachne." He'd had enough. They were still playing, an hour later and Midas grew more impatient by the minute. "I cannot sit here any longer and watch as everything unfolds. It's time to take action, so I'll have to ask you to leave."  
He knew that Arachne only wanted his best, but he was too old to be in need for a babysitter and he couldn't wait any longer.   
The second, Midas stood up from the small chess table, so did Arachne with a slightly angry look on her face. "I've been looking after you for over 10 years now and you and the grudge you're holding won't stop me from continuing to do so, Midas."  
She had never called him Midas before. Not once.  
Before he could respond, someone knocked at the door and entered without waiting for an answer. It was Rue, Midas' assistant and in some way secretary. She was tiny, petite even but looks can very much be deceiving. While Rue seemed like an innocent young woman, she was one of the most despicable beings Midas had ever had the misfortune to meet.  
Though the both of them had developed a somewhat professional relationship over the years, Rue took every moment of her day to ridicule and mock Midas when they were alone. After all, she was mostly here to observe him and see if he would break their deal.

**ஓ๑♡๑ஓ**  
**_End of preview._ **  
**ஓ๑♡๑ஓ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wanna know how it continues? Just keep an eye out for announcements when I will officially publish the entire first chapter and from then on one chapter per week.   
> Criticism is very welcome. 


End file.
